Her Last Goodbye
by Luver.of.Pie
Summary: She'd said her last goodbye. *VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ THIS STORY*


Goodbyes are hard, of course. Who would want to say them? It's not until you realize that you'll _never_ see this person again that the tears kick in. Everybody hates goodbyes… But, sometimes, they have to be said. You may not know why you have to leave, but one day you will. And so, instead of dwelling on that question, live for when you _will _know.

But that still doesn't make goodbyes any easier.

A girl was finding that out right now; a girl with waist-length blonde hair, who was of average height, and whose brown eyes were at the moment filling with tears. She was standing in a room of people, people who loved her and who she loved back, people who had come to wish her off.

The girls name? That you'll never know. But as for her nickname, let us call her .Pie, or LOP. Surrounding here were many people she knew; Amy and Dan Cahill, Ian and Natalie Kabra, Alistair, Jonah Wizard, the Starlings. And, aside from them, many authors who she had come to love, and who had come to wish her off. Music4evah, Another Artist, LucianWriter77/The Irish Nymph, Joelle8, Little Lobster, Sherrie07, as well as many more writers and characters.

LOP couldn't think of a better place to be; she was with everyone she admired, everyone she wrote about, everyone that she loved. But she knew that she would have to walk out that door behind her, she knew that she would have to lock it behind her.

She knew that she would have to move on.

And one by one, people started coming up. Amy walked up to her and hugged her tight, then released her with a watery smile. "I'll never forget the time that you wrote your first story; I really don't think that I could say that to Ian, no matter how much I hate him. But, I do forgive you, because you did eventually write me better. Thanks for all the crazy times, LOP." The blonde nodded, knowing that she couldn't speak for fear of sobbing her brain out through her nose.

Next came Dan. No words, no hugs, just a super-secret handshake and a rectangular box with a bow on it. LOP looked down at it and smiled; Ninja Gaiden. Wiping her tears away, she smiled and thanked Dan with a raspy voice.

After this exchange, she turned to the Kabras, Natalie in particular, who just raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to say something sentimental? You made me fall in love with _Jonah_!" She said this with contempt, throwing an arm out to point to Jonah, whapping Ian in the nose with her hand on the way.

Jonah shook it head. "Yeah, dude, not cool! She's way too prissy for my taste!" At this, Natalie protested, and soon, it turned into a full-blown argument. But LOP didn't care; in fact, she smiled at this. Next, she turned to Ian, who just shrugged. "Don't die, I suppose. But, please, no more imagining cheesy stories with me and Amy in them. Honestly. I don't even like cheese." LOP laughed, then turned on.

Alistair handed her a microwave burrito and a pat on the back, and the Starlings gave her some wise words of advice.

"We've never actually been in one of your stories, I don't think, but, anyway," The wise words? "Don't trip. It hurts."

Her fellow authors all came and hugged her, and she hugged back. But, finally, it was time to leave.

Another Artist turned to her and smiled. "Good luck." Then, Sherrie07 handed her a key; the key to lock the door. LOP took it, and then burst into tears again. Muse handed her a tissue, and she smiled gratefully.

"I-I'll miss all of you so… so much. Thank you for everything," And then she smiled. "I wouldn't have missed it for the _world_. I love you all. Good-" She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Good-bye. Keep writing those stories." And then, she smiled, and turned towards the door. All she had to do was open the door, close it, lock it, and then walk away.

Why was it the hardest thing she'd ever done?

She put the key in the lock.

Then turned it.

The door swung open, and she jumped back. She turned around one last time, and saw everyone smiling at her, waving. She smiled and waved back, then walked out the door, closed it, and turned the lock.

She smiled, letting the warm breeze caress her face, and then walked across the busy street, away from the building, which melted away into the other tall gray boxes alongside it. She would forget the building, she would forget the key, but would she forget the people still inside of it? Never.

But, after she walked away, she never looked back.

She'd said her last goodbye.

**_3_**

**_It's true. I'm leaving. I'm not going to go through the whole mushy speech again (it's on my profile), so please go read it. It would mean a lot. _**

**_This is my last story._**

**_I'm not writing any new ones, I'm not updating any old ones (at least, not for a long time), and I'm not reviewing or posting on any forums._**

**_I love you all. Thank you for being with me through all of my FanFiction life. I'll miss you all SO much, and although only a few authors were mentioned in this story, there are SO many more who have been with me, and I'll never forget any of you._**

**_This is my last goodbye =']_**

**_~.Pie, for the last time._**


End file.
